Sin luz, sin camara, sin acción
by Neko Lu Chan
Summary: Emma Swan, viaja a Grecia con la intención de cobrar una herencia. El tiempo en el que llega no parece ser el oportuno, por lo que al estallar la segunda guerra mundial queda atrapada en aquel lugar, encontrándose así con la desconocida que había visto una noche en San Francisco. Siendo enemigas en aquel lugar, deberán aprender a confiar la una en la otra para poder sobrevivir.
1. Prólogo

_**No puedo decir que esta obra me pertenece al cien por ciento, los personajes han sido tomadas de la serie Once Upon a Time y puestos en un escenario diferente con un poco de imaginación.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a mi gran amigo Emanu chan por proporcionar el titulo. Arigatou para ti también, si, tú que te has tomado el tiempo de leer un poco de mi alocada imaginación. Arigatou mil veces**__**.**_

**_Parte primera_**

Desde la primera vez en la que la vi sentí la necesidad de volver a escribir sobre el amor, de sentirlo y vivirlo. Después de todo, todos necesitamos un poco de ese extraño e inentendible sentimiento. Lo que me parecía tonto era pensar en alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero la imagen de su cabello oscuro, sus ojos marrones y aquella triste sonrisa, habían quedado implantadas en mi memoria.

Después de observarla varios minutos nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí una leve punzada en el corazón. Ella sonrió y desapareció entre la multitud. La necesidad de seguirla me había invadido, pero ¿Qué le diría, si la alcanzara? No nos conocíamos, solo era una desconocida para ella y ella para mí.

Quite la mirada del vaso de cerveza que había pedido y observe detenidamente a mi alrededor. El bar del hotel Kifisia se encontraba atestado de soldados del ejército británico. Todos vestían de caqui pero era notorio que no todos eran ingleses, muchos hablaban en idiomas diferentes. Después de un momento me di cuenta que era la única norteamericana allí.

La segunda guerra mundial estaba en su apogeo y surgían rumores de que los alemanes se apoderarían de Grecia dentro de poco. Al parecer a nadie allí le importaba, todos reían y bebían como si nada estuviera ocurriendo afuera. Observe el reloj de pulso. Faltaba media hora para la cita con el viejo abogado de mi abuelo y en dos horas más estaría tomando mi vuelo hacia Londres y de allí a San Francisco. Todo seguiría siendo como era. Vería a mi hijo Henry, pelearía con el editor como de costumbre y compartiría mis anécdotas del viaje con los demás en la editorial.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para terminar con aquello que desde hace tiempo había estado postergando.

Por el momento decidí escribir algo para matar el tiempo. En una de las páginas de mi agenda escribí.

Lo leí una y otra vez. Arranque la página. Después de doblarla la metí en uno de los bolsillos de mi camisa. Una vez más volví a mirar el bar. Los soldados habían dejado de hablar, unos salían apresurados del lugar y otros seguían bebiendo, pero esta vez en silencio. Mire por la ventana que estaba a mi lado.

Me pregunto si algún día leerás lo que escribo.

De repente aquella frase de alguien vino a mi memoria:

_"__Solo el escritor sabe para quien escribe, mientras que el lector recuerda a quien más extraña"…_

1

El taxi se detuvo frente a la hermosa mansión. Emma pagó al conductor, le agradeció y cruzó la calle.

Dos grandes estatuas de tigre custodiaban la entrada, seguido un hermoso jardín y dos estatuas más, esta vez eran dos enormes aves de aspecto mitológico. Se detuvo frente a la fuente y observó una rosa chinesis. Cerró los ojos y trató de sentir su aroma. Al poco rato continuó su marcha hasta llegar a la puerta. El sonido del timbre resonó dentro de la mansión. En seguida un anciano acudió al llamado. Este la guió hasta llegar al despacho del viejo abogado. No era tan viejo como pensaba. Eso la tomo por sorpresa.

Archie Hopper levantó la mirada de su imponente escritorio y sonrió al ver a Emma entrar en su despacho. La niña que había conocido años antes, ahora era toda una mujer. Alta y fuerte, de cabellos rubios y facciones duras. La camisa de cuadros que llevaba le daba un aspecto encantador a su delgado cuerpo y las botas un porte imponente. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de Archie.

–Tan puntual como siempre –Le indicó que sentara mientras buscaba una carpeta en la gran cantidad de papeles que tenía a un lado del escritorio–. Podría traernos un poco de té a la señorita Swan y mí, por favor –indicó al anciano que tras la orden desapareció silenciosamente del despacho.

Emma tomó la carpeta y la revisó detenidamente. Su abuelo le había dejado una gran fortuna, suficiente como para dejar de luchar contra los editores y publicar ella misma sus novelas.

–No pensé que fuera tanto –dijo sorprendida.

–Su abuelo quiso darle una sorpresa a usted y a su madre Margaret.

–No pude conocerlo, pero estoy agradecida.

El anciano mayordomo entro al despacho y coloco las tazas de té sobre una pequeña mesa junto a una de las ventanas del despacho. Se retiró y ambos se dirigieron a tomar el té.

Archie sirvió el té en ambas tazas, y antes de dar un sorbo al suyo reflexionó un instante antes de hablar.

–Señorita Swan, me pregunto si podría hacerme un favor.

–Desde luego Archie, sabe usted que lo haría encantada.

–Debó enviar algo de suma importancia a un viejo amigo en Londres. En otras circunstancias lo enviaría por correo, pero ya sabe usted el desorden que hay en mi país.

–Soy consciente de ello.

Archie sacó un pequeño sobre blanco de uno de los bolsillos de su saco y lo entregó a Emma. Tenía el nombre a quien iba dirigido y una dirección que pertenecía a Londres.

–Estoy totalmente agradecido por aceptar.

Emma sonrió.

–No hay porque agradecer. Lo hago con mucho gusto. Mi madre siempre habla de usted, le envía sus saludos.

–Dele mis saludos también –Archie la miró tristemente. Ojala todo saliera como lo había planeado y la vida de Emma no corriera peligro.

–Así lo hare. En cuanto a su encargo, lo cuidare con mi vida si es posible.

–Le estaré agradecido.

Archie se levantó del sillón de cuero y caminó hacia el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio. Marcó un número y se comunicó con el banco. Colocó el auricular y se volvió a Emma.

–Al parecer el banco está teniendo cierto retraso para transferir los bienes a su cuenta. Lamento este inconveniente.

– ¿Cree que tarden mucho tiempo? –interrogó Emma mientras se levantaba–. Tengo un billete para el avión que sale mañana en la mañana.

–Trabajare en este asunto lo más rápido posible ¿Podrá regresar dentro de tres hora?, nos daría tiempo suficiente para arreglar el inconveniente y usted pueda firmar los documentos que confirman que ha recibido la herencia.

–Sí. Volveré a las ocho.

–Le pido disculpas por el inconveniente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida del despacho. Archie se despidió de Emma y pronto regresó a su escritorio. Había intentado ocultar sus nervios con mucho esfuerzo. Un hombre de aspecto misterioso salió de entre las sombras.

– ¿Cree que sea seguro que ella tenga esa lista?

–No es que tengamos muchas opciones –contestó Archie mientras se servía un coñac.

–Tienes razón. Los alemanes deben tener espías en todos lados. Fue un milagro haber salidos ilesos la última vez.

Archie asintió y se tiro sobre el sillón de cuero. Observó a su viejo amigo. Tomó un trago y volvió su vista hacia la ventana.

–Solo me preocupa Emma, si algo llega a sucederle, Margaret jamás me perdonaría –dijo Archie tras observar algunos soldados moverse a lo largo de la calle.

–No lo creo. La rubia parece bastante lista y fuerte –hizo una pausa y miro en dirección donde Archie mantenía su atención y continuó–. Solo es una precaución. Ya verá usted. Mañana estaremos en Londres, tomando un trago y olvidándonos del asunto.

Archie sonrió de mala gana, algo le decía que no sería así. Que había cometido un error en dar esa lista a Emma. Quito la vista de la ventana y se dirigió a su escritorio. Se sentó y esperó lo que tenía que pasar. Era inevitable, era la guerra y ahora Emma estaba metida en el asunto.

–Lo lamento Emma –susurró y abrió una de las gavetas del escritorio quedando al descubierto un pequeño revolver. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Sus ojos marrones miraban el horizonte. Era ya de tarde y el cielo de Grecia se tornaba de un color rojizo. En realidad odiaba Grecia, si por ella fuera estaría en Paris o quizá en San Francisco. Anteriormente había logrado escapar y ocultarse en Estados Unidos, sin embargo de una manera u otra el General Gold había logrado encontrarla y traerla de vuelta por medio del capitán Garfio. Cuanto los odiaba, cuando tuviera la oportunidad les arrancaría el corazón a ambos.

Todo lo anterior se desvaneció al recordar aquella rubia de San Francisco. Estaba segura de que Garfio la seguía, sin embargo no pudo evitar detenerse ante la mirada de aquella mujer. El sentimiento cálido y hermoso que solo puede provocar una sola persona volvió a ella ese día, pero amar era un lujo en tiempo de guerra. Su prometido había muerto en los campos de concentración y su madre corría el mismo riesgo sino seguía las instrucciones de aquellos malditos alemanes.

Incluso era tonto pensar en alguien que no conocía, ahora las separaba un inmenso océano. Era imposible volver a verla. Aquello la tranquilizó. Volverla a ver era una esperanza que se abrigaba en el fondo de su corazón, pero que a la vez representaba peligro. El amor no hace más que debilitar y hacer cometer locuras. Si no fuera por amor, ya Gold y Garfio formarían parte de su colección de corazones. Estaba su madre de por medio y el amor que le tenía le recordaba que no podía hacerlo, no mientras su vida estuviera en manos de esos dos nazis.

–Señorita Mill, veo que está usted muy tranquila hoy –Gold la observa esperando una reacción, pero no pasa nada.

Regina seguía observando el cielo de Grecia. Debía aceptar que era hermoso, en otras circunstancias hubiera salido y recorrido el lugar.

En el callejón debajo de su ventana logró distinguir la patética figura del andrajoso de Neal Cassidy, que caminaba por aquella mohosa vereda. Se perdió de su vista al entrar a la casa. En pocos minutos lo escuchó subir las escaleras y llamar a la puerta. Aun mantenía su vista en la ventana. Neal no era alguien que le importara, pero si interfería en sus planes también le arrancaría el corazón.

Gold dio la orden de que entrara. Neal abrió la puerta y miró dentro de la habitación. Observo largo rato a Regina y luego se dirigió al General Gold. Se sentó frente a su escritorio. Gold lo miró irritado.

Al parecer Neal nunca se cambiaba de ropa, seguí con el mismo saco gris y andrajoso con el que había ido dos días antes. Y aquella patética barba, cuanto lo detestaba.

–Y bien, que noticias me tiene

–Los tres están bajo vigilancia. Archie y su amigo siguen en la mansión. Graham Humbert ha salido esta mañana y se mantiene en el aeropuerto de Tatoi. Al parecer planean salir esta noche hacia Londres. Nos lo ha confirmado el anciano mayordomo que trabaja con Archie.

Gold cerró los ojos un momento y repaso su plan. Satisfecho se levanto de su incomoda silla y la observó con desprecio. Se dirigió hacia la ventana donde se encontraba Regina y encendió un cigarrillo. Esta lo miró indiferente y se aparto de él.

– ¿Y la lista? –interrogó Gold.

–Al parecer su amigo la ha ido a buscar, pero no ha salido hasta el momento. Asumimos que aun sigue en su poder. También tenemos información de que los británicos no piensan hacer ningún movimiento por ahora.

–Perfecto, ahora nos corresponde a nosotros dar el golpe. Esos tres gusanos no podrán escapar esta vez. Maten a esos dos, tráigame la lista y a Ghaham lo quiero vivo. Hay algunas preguntas que deseo hacerle.

Neal asintió, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Una cosa más –miró a Regina.

–Hable entonces

–El mayordomo también nos informo de la llegada de una norteamericana.

– ¿Una norteamericana?

–Hicimos una pequeña investigación. Al parecer ha visitado a Archie esta tarde. La chica es una escritora de San Francisco llamada Emma Swan y ha venido por una herencia de su abuelo. Archie se está encargando de los trámites.

El corazón de Regina comenzó a latir aceleradamente y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. A duras penas pudo evitar que ambos notaran su nerviosismo.

– ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó indiferente el general.

– Sí, señor.

–Entonces manténgala vigilada. De dar problemas mátenla.

El corazón de Regina pareció detenerse. Si era la misma rubia que vio en San Francisco estaría perdida. Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era otra persona a quien proteger.

Lo que ella ignoró en ese momento es que los papeles no eran como ella pensaba. El destino se había encargado de traer a Emma Swan para protegerla a ella. A Regina Mills, que había prometido no amar nunca más.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Capitulo 2

2

Tres horas era mucho tiempo para ella. Quería partir lo más rápido posible y el tiempo parecía marchar mucho más lento de lo normal. A su alrededor todo parecía estar en caos, las personas caminaban apresuradas de un lado al otro de la calle, vio rostros pintados de preocupación que hablaban sobre los rumores de la invasión alemana a Atenas y la posible salida de las tropas británicas.

Con las manos en los bolsillos caminó hacia la plaza la Concordia, pensando en que hacer durante las próximas tres horas que le esperaban y sobre aquel encargo de Archie. Aquel sobre le parecía interesante y misteriosos. Demasiado pequeño, pero importante. Logró divisar una banca vacía a lo lejos y se apresuró a tomarla antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. De repente se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía desde que había salido de la mansión de Archie Hooper.

Se sentó y vio a aquel hombre pasar sin prestarle atención. Casi con alivio se arrellenó en aquella banca. Miró el cielo y se percató que el clima estaba por cambiar. Y no se equivocaba a los pocos minutos se vio obligada a abandonar el lugar.

Se puso el sombrero para protegerse de la llovizna y continuó su camino por la estrecha calle que llevaba a un par de cafés de la ciudad. El hombre que la había seguido, estaba sentado en uno de ellos y leía el periódico. Cuidadosamente miró hacia la banca en donde había estado sentada y pudo imaginar ser observada desde allí.

Aminoró el paso hasta llegar al pequeño bar en el que había estado el día anterior. Una vez dentro pidió una botella de krasi y se sentó en una de las mesas de la esquina.

Con la mirada fija en la puerta, esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos un hombre con uniforme neozelandés entró, sus ojos verdosos escudriñaron el lugar hasta encontrarse con los de Emma, que le miraba sin perderle de vista. Si algo iba a pasar debía estar alerta. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y observó el garfio que colgaba de la mano de aquel hombre. Era el mismo tipo del café.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Emma se tensaron al ver que se acercaba. Buscó con la mirada algo a su alrededor con lo que pudiera defenderse, pero no encontró nada. De repente pensó en hacer como en uno de sus guiones. Quebraría la botella y utilizaría el filo para defenderse. Satisfecha por aquel plan esperó aferrada a su botella.

― ¿Está ocupado? ―preguntó el hombre señalando el puesto vacío.

―Está libre ―contestó ella.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó. Sus ojos eran mucho más verdes de cerca y extrañamente llevaba sombra oscura en los ojos. Ni en tiempos de guerra la moda dejaba de ser tan importante.

Antes muerto que sencillo ―pensó ella y sonrió para sus adentros.

― ¿Es usted norteamericana? ―interrogó al ver que la rubia no hablaba.

Ella vaciló un instante en contestar. Tomó un sorbo de su trago y lo miró fijamente.

―Así es ―dijo al fin. Que más daba, el tipo ya estaba allí.

―Soy el capitán Jone.

―Puede llamarme Emma.

Emma sonrió, pero había algo que no le convencía de aquel hombre.

―Gusto en conocerle, capitán.

―Ha venido usted en un mal momento a Grecia. Cuanto lamento que no pueda apreciar la belleza de este lugar ―hizo una señal al camarero y este se acercó de inmediato―. Tráiganos una botella más.

―Lo siento pero no beberé esta noche.

―Esa botella medio vacía dice lo contrario ―señaló la botella de krasi y sonrió―. ¿Qué la ha traído a Grecia, señorita Emma?

Emma sintió el dulzón trago de krasi bajar lentamente por su garganta. Le volvió a mirar a los ojos y sonrió.

―Negocios capitán. Este lugar pronto no será seguro y prefiero poner los bienes a salvo ―dio otro sorbo a su krasi y miró alrededor del bar. El humo producido por diferentes clases de tabaco, el cantó de los soldados ebrios, el olor a vino griego y el lugar en sí, comenzó a confundirse en su mente.

―Excelente decisión ―apremió el capitán―. Este lugar pronto será un desastre. Veo que el krasi no le asienta muy bien ―dijo al ver que Emma se tambaleaba.

―Es mejor que me retire. No me siento bien ―se incorporó y se dirigió a la salida.

Él la siguió y la ayudó para que no se cayera. Llamó un taxi y la vió alejarse.

Un auto se detuvo frente a él y de inmediato entró.

― ¿Le seguimos señor? ―preguntó el chofer.

― Dejémosla marchar. Si la atrapamos ahora, no seria divertido.

**3**

Si lo que Neal decía era cierto. Probablemente la lista estuviera en las manos de la norteamericana. No creía que tuviera algo que ver con la resistencia, pero sin duda el ingenioso de Archie había hecho una buena jugada al entregar aquellos nombres a alguien de quien nadie sospecharía. Una neutral en aquella batalla era una ventaja al igual que un riesgo.

El teléfono sonó haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. Tomó rápidamente el auricular y escuchó la patética voz de Neal al otro lado.

―Gold está ocupado ―dijo ella indiferente.

―Es importante ―insistió Neal

Regina suspiró y miró por la ventana. La noche había caído. Las calles oscuras y silenciosas la llamaban. Necesitaba salir de allí.

―He dicho que está ocupado. No queras volver a ser golpeado ¿o sí?

Neal balbuceo algunas palabras que ella no entendió.

―De acuerdo, si no hay más que decir cerrare ―gruñó Regina.

―Espera ―rogó Neal.

Ella aún permanecía junto al auricular.

―La mansión de Archie ha sido allanada, pero no encontramos nada. El idiota de Archie se suicidó antes de que pudiéramos interrogarlo y su amigo probablemente esté muerto.

―Se lo informare a Gold ―dijo Regina, necesitaba más. Archie y su amigo no le importaba en absoluto. Su atención ahora estaba en la norteamericana―. ¿Algo más que decir?

―Sí. No encontramos a la norteamericana en su hotel y tampoco se presentó en la mansión.

―Probablemente ya esté en Londres ―Regina tomaba una de las manzanas sobre la mesa y le daba una mordida. Si no había lista, Gold estaría perdido. Y si Gold fallaba, ella ganaba. Colocó el auricular en su lugar y tomó el abrigo gris que reposaba en una silla. Se dirigió a la salida. Dos agentes de la Gestapo le impidieron el paso. Ella sonrió y los miró a ambos con desaprobación.

―Es una lástima ―exclamó y ambos agentes cayeron al suelo. Guardo la daga. Dio un último vistazo a los agentes y luego bajo las escaleras con elegancia.

Emma aminoró el paso a través de la calle Petraki hasta llegar al frente de la mansión. Llamó varias veces, pero nadie le contestaba. Consultó su reloj y maldijo en voz alta. Maldijo el vino griego y a la recepcionista que no la despertó a tiempo, maldijo el lugar y el momento en que acepto aquella herencia.

Se apoyó contra la pared después de haber llamado en innumerables veces. Nadie acudía. De seguro el viejo Archie se había quedado dormido. Empujó la puerta enfurecida y para su sorpresa esta se abrió a la vez que producía un escalofriante sonido.

El vestíbulo estaba oscuro. Una oscuridad que le puso la piel de gallina. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos con la esperanza de encontrar unas cerrillas, pero no encontró nada. A tientas avanzó a lo largo del corredor oscuro hasta chocar con una inmensa puerta. La empujó y se dio cuenta que ese era el despacho en el que había estado horas antes. Buscó el interruptor y quedo con la boca abierta ante la escena que ahora estaba iluminada.

Las sillas estaban destrozadas, libros y papeles se encontraban por doquier. Se percató del charco de sangre que había pisado y aterrorizada se apartó tropezando con unos anteojos. La escena le produjo nauseas, el cuerpo de Archie yacía sobre el suelo aferrado a un pequeño revolver en su mano derecha.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y escuchó un ruido.

Tomó una daga que reposaba sobre el escritorio y se puso a la defensiva.

―Emma ―murmuró alguien desde la oscuridad de la sala.

El miedo se apodero de su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban y tardo unos minutos en poder contestar.

― ¿Que rayos ha pasado aquí? ―trató de mostrar seguridad, pero su voz era temblorosa.

―Archie ha muerto. Ya lo ha visto usted con sus propios ojos.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Era una pesadilla. Vamos Emma despierta ya, se dijo una y otra vez, pero la escena monstruosa que estaba a su pies parecía muy real. Demasiado real. Sacudió la cabeza.

―No tengo nada que ver con esto. Me voy ―se dirigió a la puerta de salida y se detuvo al escuchar la amenazadora voz de su interlocutor.

―No salga. Aún tengo una bala, podría dispararle antes de que cruce esa puerta.

Se volvió y logró contemplar al hombre que le apuntaba. Tenía la cara ensangrentada y la mano le temblaba. Tambaleante se acercaba a ella.

― ¿Qué quiere, no tengo nada que ver con esto?

―Sí, Emma. Usted tiene la lista. Debe entregarla, esto ahora depende de usted.

Emma recordó el sobre y lo sacó rápidamente de su chaqueta.

―Soy norteamericana. Soy una Neutral, no tienen derecho a meterme en sus asuntos. No lo tienen ―gritó arrojándole el sobre.

La cara del hombre comenzó a volverse más pálida y sus ojos perdían brillo. El arma que sostenían en sus manos calló y seguido él. Un hilo de sangre salió por su boca y a fuerzas logró decir sus últimas palabras.

―Entregue la lista, Señorita Swan, la seguirán. Ellos ya están enterados de usted, se lo puedo asegurar. Y no descansaran hasta tenerla. Vallase, un avión la espera en Tatoi, escape cuanto antes y entregue la lista. No confié en la bru…

Emma no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Reaccionó y corrió hasta donde estaba aquel hombre.

―Quien, dígame quien ―lo agito con brusquedad, pero ya era incapaz de decir algo más. Los ojos se cerraron y Emma volvió a sentir el silencio de la noche. Tomó el arma y la identificación. De algo le servirían. Vio el sobre en donde lo había tirado y volvió a guardarlo en su chaqueta.

Unos pasos la alertaron. Se incorporó rápidamente. Era tarde una mujer elegante y de porte imponente ya estaba frente a ella y la observaba con frialdad y asombro a la vez.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y aún en la oscuridad pudo diferenciarla. Su voz pareció calentar la habitación.

― ¿Has visto un fantasma querida?

No podía creerlo, era ella…


	3. 4

**Los misterios, las traiciones y la desconfianza continua...**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero en una historia de ficción como está, siempre se puede hacer algo interesante con ellos.**

**En esta ocasión doy las gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia. Es suya, disfrútenla :)**

**4**

La rubia se incorporó hasta quedar a su altura. Los ojos azules la atravesaron como una lanza y por un segundo sus defensas se vieron desmoronadas ¿Cómo era posible que una desconocida pudiese tantas cosas dentro de su ser? No podía entenderlo y no era el momento para buscar respuestas a aquella pregunta. Las manos de Emma temblaban, pero aun así, lograba sostener el arma entre sus manos y apuntarle. La habitación estaba silenciosa y el olor a sangre ya comenzaba a causarle cierto desagrado. Retrocedió unos pasos y contempló la figura de Archie que yacía en el suelo. Lo había conocido años antes en una reunión, era un buen hombre, pero ahí estaba. Víctima de la guerra.

Volvió a mirar a Emma. Estaba pálida y se le veía débil.

― Solo tienes una bala ¿Alguna vez has disparado? ―preguntó.

―No, pero puedo probar contigo ―contestó Emma desafiante―. ¿Qué quieren de mí? Responde o te juro que este proyectil terminara dentro de tu cuerpo.

Regina caminó con seguridad alrededor de la habitación y observó a través de la ventana. La calle Petraki estaba más oscura y silenciosa de lo normal. Olía a batalla y muerte. Se volvió y la miró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

―Es curioso. Hace un par de días nos vimos en San Francisco y pese a toda probabilidad de no volvernos a ver, estamos aquí.

―Así es. En una habitación junto a dos cadáveres y en medio de una guerra en la que estoy metida en contra de mi voluntad.

―Si entregas la lista podemos olvidar todo lo que ha pasado.

― ¿Y si me niego? ―desafió una vez más la rubia.

―En la Gestapo no son tan amigables, créeme ―Regina se acercó y colocó el cañón del arma contra su pecho―. No más que yo. Tienes una tercera opción.

― ¿Cuál es?

―Dispararme, correr a Tatoi y huir. Sencillo ¿no?

El corazón de Emma comenzó a latir aceleradamente y las manos volvieron a temblarle. Sus piernas flaquearon. Soltó el arma y se dejó caer al suelo.

― ¿Quién eres?

―Regina Miller. A igual que tú, no tengo nada que ver en esto.

Los pasos de otra persona rompieron el silencio. Y seguido el filo de una daga en su garganta evitó que siguiera hablando.

Emma alzó la vista y antes de poder decir algo, un hombre le gritó.

― ¡Corre Emma!

―Al parecer el cazador ha venido al rescate ―dijo Regina entre dientes.

― ¡Corre! ―volvió a gritar con autoridad. Era alto, de complexión atlética y facciones duras, por las cuales corría sudor. Llevaba el uniforme negro de los generales Ingleses y unas botas de cazador. Sus ojos azules la miraron airado y una vez más volvió a ordenar que corriera.

Emma hizo caso y corrió hacia la puerta. Desapareciendo con la lista.

― !Graham Humbert! No esperaba menos del cazador ―Regina seguía amenazada.

― ¿Últimas palabras, Regina? ―dijo él con aires de poder.

Ella suspiró.

―Huele a muerte general. Lo ha sentido, ¿verdad? La guerra es lo peor que le puede pasar a un país ―Miró a través de la ventana y tomó la mano de Graham con cariño―. O quizá, lo peor es ser un hombre sin corazón, ¿no cree usted?

Graham no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Aquella mujer lo mantenía inmóvil. Con el cuerpo rígido como un cadáver. La respiración se hizo más lenta y sus ojos perdían brillo a medida que la morena introducía la mano en su pecho. Su rostro se puso pálido y por fin el aire se terminó para él.

Regina arrancó el corazón del cazador. Lo sintió palpitar entre su mano y contempló aquel brillo rojizo que emitía.

―En otras circunstancias hubiéramos sido aliados, general ―susurró y apretó el corazón entre su manos hasta que se volvió cenizas.

El cuerpo de Graham se desplomó, cayendo junto al inerte cuerpo de Archie. La daga estaba aún en el suelo. Regina la tomó, busco las credenciales de Graham y salió de la habitación. Debía encontrar a Emma antes que la Gestapo.

**5**

Había corrido lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Cruzó la calle Petraki hasta llegar a la avenida Vasilissis Sofias. Corrió, corrió… con la esperanza de encontrar la calle llena de personas, corrió por encontrar seguridad… a alguien que le ayudara.

La noche estaba silenciosa y horripilantemente oscura. Solo el sonido de las botas contra la acera cortaba el silencio reinante.

Se detuvo repentinamente y miró de izquierda a derecha. A todos lados con desesperación. Dentro de su pecho el corazón quería salirse y rodar por la calle solitaria. Horrorizada se dio cuenta de que había elegido la calle equivocada para buscar seguridad. Vasilissis Sofias estaba completamente vacía.

―No… no, no, no es posible ―se negaba a creer que estaba perdida. Corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron dar un paso más. Miró en todas direcciones, entonces supo que estaba completamente sola. Apenas si el farol iluminaba ciertas áreas y las casas estaban aún más silenciosas. Era como si todos hubieran abandonado Grecia.

Se recostó a la fría pared del Museo Bizantino y trató de tomar aire. Cerró los ojos y repasó los últimos acontecimientos para idear un plan. No podía dejar que la desesperación se apoderara de su ser. La lista, los alemanes, la Gestapo ¿Qué era la Gestapo?... ¿Regina? Quien era exactamente aquella mujer. Recordó las palabras de aquel hombre "no confíes en la bru..." Rebuscó entre sus bolsillo y encontró las credenciales de aquel hombre. Las volvió a meter y volvió a caminar a lo largo de la acera. Necesitaba llegar a Tatoi, era su última esperanza.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer haciendo pequeños charcos de agua en la avenida. No tenía tiempo para esperar que la lluvia pasara, por lo que avanzó sin detenerse hasta que el sonido de un motor en movimiento apareció de la nada. Se detuvo repentinamente y la luz del coche estuvo a punto de ponerla al descubierto, pero alguien la haló por la chaqueta y la puso contra la pared. Sintió el aroma inconfundible de aquella mujer. Era la primera vez que sentía su cuerpo. Cálido. Tan cálido como los días de verano en San Francisco. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Regina y la proximidad a sus labios le produjo cierta sensación de placer. Estaba tan cerca de ella que su cuerpo comenzó a sentir calor. Intento protestar, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

―Silencio ―ordenó Regina―. No te muevas o estaremos perdidas.

Emma permaneció inmóvil y apretó los dientes para tratar de controlar su agitada respiración. Observó aquellos labios, aquellos ojos marrones, aquel cabello negro como la noche… Concentrada en el aroma de aquella mujer. Entonces un recuerdo lleno su ser. Cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó. Se olvidó de los dos hombres que yacían en aquella habitación, de la lista y de los alemanes… se olvidó de la Gestapo, de la resistencia…de todo y se concentró en aquel recuerdo…

La lluvia caía con intensidad. Los autos iban y venían. Las personas corrían para protegerse de la lluvia, sin embargo ella continuó su camino, bajo la refrescante lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad de San Francisco. El semáforo marcaba la luz verde y ella tuvo que detenerse a esperar. Al otro lado de la calle estaba aquella mujer. Sus miradas se encontraron y sus pensamientos se cruzaron. Compartían algo que en ese momento desconocía, pero ¿Qué era? Pudo sentir su aroma al pasar. Era delicioso. Olía a mujer, a deseo, a tristeza, a desesperación… a algo que no podía explicar… Entonces de convirtió en alguien en su vida. En la protagonista de sus libros, de sus guiones… En la mujer que la visitaba en sueños cada noche… En una desconocida con poder sobre ella. ¿Por qué?

―Confía en mi ―susurró Regina a su oído.

Ella asintió y luego su mente se nubló. Perdió el conocimiento y quedó a la merced de Regina.

**6**

― ¡Como que Regina no está! ―gritó Gold dando un golpe al escritorio.

―No está señor ―dijo un soldado de bajo rango con cierto temor. El General Gold no era conocido por ser un tipo agradable―. Al parecer ha escapado esta noche.

Gold frunció el ceño y se levantó impaciente. Tomo la botella de coñac y se sirvió un trago.

― ¿Dónde está Neal?

― Aún no ha regresado ―contestó el soldado.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, una mujer de aspecto sombrío apareció tras tras el soldado. Lo tomó por el hombro e introdujo la mano dentro de su pecho. Arrancó el corazón y lo hizo ceniza.

―Detesto a los incompetentes ―exclamó mientras se acercaba a Gold―. Has perdido a mi hija. Pensé que eras lo suficientemente capaz de retenerla.

― ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ― reclamó Gold mientras serbia otro trago―. Hay que ver que eso de arrancar corazones es de familia ―sonrió y le ofreció la copa―.

― ¿No es obvio? Vengo a arreglar el desastre que han hecho tus incompetentes aliados ―dio un sorbo al coñac que le había extendido el general―. Has dejado que Graham muriera y lo peor de todo.

Gold la miró inquieto.

―Has dejado que Regina encuentre a aquella rubia.

Gold tiró su vaso contra la pared y caminó hacia el teléfono. Dio con el número de Neal y lo llamó.

― ¡¿En dónde rayos estas?! ―gritó

Al otro lado de la línea Neal balbuceó algunas palabras.

Gold cerró la línea y se volvió hacia la mujer que estaba en la habitación, pero ella ya no estaba. Observó el cuerpo del soldado y ordenó que lo sacaran.

Odiaba que aquella bruja hiciera esas cosas en su presencia. Se supone que Regina debía creer que su madre estaba en los campos de concentración y no en Grecia, ayudando a la Gestapo.

Miró el informe de Neal y todo comenzó a tener sentido. La americana había sido utilizada por la resistencia para cuidar de la lista. Regina lo había sospechado desde el principio y por eso había escapado. La pregunta era ¿Por qué Regina ayudaba a aquella americana? Debía encontrarlas a ambas para saberlo.

**7**

Regina la tomó entre sus brazos y esperó que aquel auto partiera. Los rizos empapados por la lluvia se habían deshecho y una gota de agua se deslizaba por los labios de aquella chica. Apartó la vista y vigiló la calle. Los minutos pasaron y por fin el auto avanzó hasta que el sonido del motor se apagó en la lejanía. La lluvia seguía cayendo y su ropa estaba completamente empapada. Arrastró a Emma hasta el auto que la aguardaba en el otro extremo de la calle. Con todas sus fuerzas la levantó hasta meterla dentro. Ya en el interior rebuscó en los bolsillos de la rubia y encontró las credenciales. También tenía la lista. Tomó ambas cosas y cerró la puerta. Avanzó unos pasos para retirarse y se detuvo. No se atrevía a dejarla allí. Maldijo su conciencia y regresó. Abrió la portezuela y buscó debajo de los asientos dos uniformes ingleses que había tomado de la mansión de Archie. Desvistió a Emma rápidamente y le colocó el uniforme. Ella también se desvistió. Si querían pasar por Tatoi debían parecer oficiales ingleses. El uniforme le quedaba justo a su medida. Tomó el arma que tenía Emma y la colocó en su cinturón.

Corrió al asiento del conductor y encendió el motor. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo a Tatoi. A los lejos divisó la alambrada del aeropuerto y a dos oficiales ingleses que custodiaban la entrada. Tomó las credenciales y dejo la lista en los bolsillos de Emma. Se acercó, abrió la ventanilla.

Ambos oficiales la estudiaron.

― ¿Puedo ver sus papeles?

Regina extendió las credenciales y miró a los oficiales mientras las examinaban a la luz de una lamparilla. Ambos oficiales hicieron los saludos militares y le entregaron los papeles.

― Comandante Humbert. Su avión le espera en el ala este

―Tengo un hombre herido en la parte trasera. Necesito que lo lleven lo más rápido posible ―ordenó Regina con tono militar.

― Entendido Señor ―los oficiales abrieron la puerta traseras y sacaron a Emma.

Regina contempló el aeropuerto de Tatoi. Su plan había funcionado y se sentía satisfecha. Si la suerte las acompañaba estarían muy pronto en Londres. Dio un vistazo a Emma y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al recordar su cuerpo semidesnudo. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y siguió a los oficiales. El avión estaba a punto de despegar. Ya dentro miró por la ventanilla mientras el gran "Halcón" como era que lo llamaban, alzaba el vuelo. Un estrepitoso sonido la desconcertó. Miró a su alrededor y observó el humo en la parte trasera del avión.

―Comandante, nos han dado ―gritó el piloto desde la cabina.

Regina volvió a mirar el aeropuerto. Un coro de sirenas silbaban a lo lejos acompañado de los disparos antiaéreos, el volar de los aviones y el aterrador sonido de los "stukas". Miró el cuerpo de Emma en uno de los asientos próximos.

―Hoy no morirás Emma. Hoy no

Se esforzó por levantarse, colocó el cinturón a Emma y se dirigió a la cabina de mando. Un disparo atravesó el cuerpo del piloto y otro el del copiloto. Miró con desesperación a ambos y no tuvo más opción que apartar el cuerpo del piloto y tomar el mando. El avión alemán que lo seguía se desplomó, pero aun había otro. Las alertas continuaban llegando y el humo ya alcanzaba la cabina. Las copas de los árboles se hacían más cercanas y el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y murmuró algunas palabras.

―Hoy no Emma. No moriremos…

El avión se estrelló contra las copas de los árboles y un crujido de ramas y humo se combinaron en su mente. Volvió a mirar a Emma y tomó con todas sus fuerzas el control del avión.

―Hoy no… ―murmuró.

**_Continuara…_**


	4. Parte 8-10

**Hola a todas. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, incluso sus acciones se me han escapado de las manos en esta ocasión.**

**Espero que disfruten esta actualización, tanto o mas, que yo al escribirla.**

**Saludos...**

**8**

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir el calor. Las llamas se alzaban a su alrededor y el humo se apoderaba del lugar. Se desabrochó el cinturón y buscó desesperada una salida. Miró la cabina de mando y entre las llamas logró observar el cabello negro de Regina.

― No puede ser ¡Regina! ―gritó. Corrió a su lado y revisó el pulso. Aún estaba viva, pero su respiración se agotaba y el corazón dejaba de latir―. Esta vez no, no te dejare ir ―La tomó entre sus brazos y buscó por donde salir. Las llamas se alzaban con más intensidad. Se arriesgó, protegió a Regina con su chaqueta y se adentró en las llamas.

Ya a salvo, la colocó con cuidado en el suelo y la miró. Apartó los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro y prosiguió a darle respiración. Apretó su pecho varias veces y volvió a darle aire. La morena no reaccionaba. Presionó el esternón una y otra vez. Respiración boca a boca… nada…

―Vamos Regina, no puedes dejarme ―susurró Emma mientras trataba de revivirla. Repitió el procedimiento.

―No creas que te libraras de mi― exclamó Regina débilmente. Tosió y respiró hondo.

Emma la abrazó.

―Creí que morirías. Estaba preocupada.

―También yo. No hubiera querido irme sin un abrazo tan fuerte.

Emma se separó y miró a su alrededor. Se impresionó a ver aquellos enormes árboles.

― ¿En dónde estamos? ―preguntó

―Le llaman el bosque encantado. Cuanto me alegro haber podido pilotear hasta aquí. La Gestapo debe estar tras nosotras.

― ¿La Gestapo? ¿Acaso, no eres miembro?

Regina negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ―contradijo Emma

― Te salve la vida

―También yo ― recalcó la rubia

―Entonces estamos a mano ―dijo Regina indiferente.

Emma frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda. El avión ardía en llamas, pero ya ellas estaban lejos. Pensó en los dos pilotos que estaban en la cabina.

―No podías hacer nada. Ya estaban muertos ―dijo Regina como si hubiera podido adivinar sus pensamientos.

Ella no contestó. Se dejó caer a la pata de un árbol y se quedó allí en silencio. Recostada al tronco y tratando de pensar en los últimos acontecimientos. Hurgó sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta que esa no era su ropa. Se sonrojo al pensar en la posibilidad que Regina le hubiera cambiado. Encontró la lista y la leyó. Solo eran nombres. Diez personas y sus respectivos puestos de trabajo.

― ¿Por esto casi muero? ―protestó para sus adentros.

Miró a Regina. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse igual que aquella tarde en San Francisco. Tras unos minutos es Regina quien decide romper el silencio.

―Tuve que desvestirte. No se permite el paso a civiles en Tatoi.

―Lo entiendo. Solo espero que la ropa interior no sea militar.

―Es absurdo ¿Acaso tengo cara de pervertida? ―trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Lanzó una maldición y se quedó dónde estaba.

Emma corrió a su lado y revisó el tobillo. Estaba torcido y se tornaba de color morado alrededor.

―No podrás caminar en varios días ―concluyó al hacer la revisión.

Regina la miró furiosa.

―Debí haberte arrancado el corazón en esa mansión.

―Ya lo hiciste ―pensó Emma―. Es mejor que busque un poco de agua. Te vez deshidratada ―dijo y caminó rumbo a cualquier lado para alejarse de aquella morena.

**9**

El tren comenzó a moverse. El rugir de los motores, el sonido de las ruedas en marcha y las explosiones al otro lado del radio le recordó lo ruidosa que era la guerra.

Buscó los reportes enviados por Gold y los volvió a leer. Uno tras otro. Después de unos minutos, dejó los papeles en el escritorio y tomó su sombrero. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Los soldados muertos que quedaban a su paso daban un aspecto macabro al paisaje. Ella lo había advertido. La guerra no era juego de niños "pobres monos" ―pensó―. Se levantó y salió de la oficina improvisada que se le había asignado. Se dirigió hacia el vagón de los heridos.

― ¡Coronel! ―saludó el soldado que estaba en la entrada. Ella se adentró en el vagón y miró a su alrededor con repugnancia. El olor a sangre estaba por doquier y manchones rojos cubrían los uniformes militares. Gemidos de dolor salían de un rincón del vagón.

Ella se acercó y contempló la figura decrepita que yacía allí.

―Coronel ―dijo débilmente―. Los ingleses se las llevaron.

― ¿A quiénes? ―interrogó ella.

―A la bruja y la norteamericana

Ella suspiró y miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Se abrió la puerta del departamento y un individuo que llevaba el brazal de la cruz roja entró en él. Lo vio atender las heridas de otro soldado situado al otro extremo del vagón. Volvió su atención al hombre que le hablaba.

― ¿Quién más lo sabe?

―Solo yo, coronel. Solo yo ―tosió dejando escapar un hilillo de sangre por su boca.

Ella suspiró y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

―Es una lástima que seas el único. Sera rápido, después de todo, has sido un buen soldado.

―Zel… ―Ella introdujo la mano en su pecho y sacó el corazón haciéndolo cenizas entre las manos.

― ¿Algún problema aquí? ―preguntó el miembro de la cruz roja que se acercaba.

―Sí, este soldado lo necesita.

― ¡Coronel! ―llamó otro soldado―. La necesitan, el general Gold la llama desde Grecia.

Ella se incorporó y miró al cruz roja.

―Era un buen soldado

―Solo que estuvo en el lugar y el momento equivocado ―agregó él indiferente.

―Así es la guerra ―La alta e imponente figura se alejaba. Se volvió y aquellos ojos verdosos se encontraron con los del paramédico. Entonces él la reconoció, aquel cabello marrón claro y ojos grises, solo podrían pertenecer a una sola persona en aquel vagón.

―Zelena… ―susurró

―Nos vemos Sr. Hook ―sonrió ella, al ver el estremecimiento en el rostro del Cruz Roja.

**10**

A medida que caminaban el suelo se hacía más áspero y caminar se hacía más difícil. Regina iba a sus hombros y su peso combinado con el cansancio le impedía seguir. Pero, no sería ella la que se detendría.

Regina lo advirtió en su respiración cada vez más acelerada, aquella rubia estaba agotada y no quería decirlo. "Que orgullosa" ―pensó―. De cerca aquel cabello rubio era aún más hermoso. Aún se preguntaba cómo era que una desconocida podría causar tantas cosas dentro de su ser.

―Necesitamos descansar ―exclamó de repente.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar cansada?

―Yo no, pero tú si lo estas

Emma se detuvo y respiró profundamente.

―No estoy cansada ―contradijo

―Como quieras ―Regina se soltó de los hombros de la rubia y se dejó caer al suelo. Una raíz terminó por golpear su espalda, pero ella solo apretó los dientes y aguantó el dolor.

― ¡Estás loca! ―exclamó Emma. La ayudó a acomodarse junto a un árbol que estaba cerca y se sentó a su lado―. Eres una morena problemática, ¿Ya te lo han dicho antes?

―No más problemática que una rubia que conozco ―contestó ella.

El sol desaparecía detrás de las colinas y el aire comenzó a volverse frío. De vez en cuando el crujir de las ramas alertaba a Emma y se levantaba a la defensiva.

―Deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro en el que descansar ―propuso Regina.

― ¿Te parece que hay algún lugar seguro en este bosque? ―gruñó Emma

Regina trató de levantarse aferrándose a una rama que tenía cerca. Ya frente a frente la desafió.

― ¿Sabes quién te salvó de los agentes de la Gestapo?, ¿Quién te sacó de Tatoi?, ¿Quién evitó que nos estrelláramos en ese avión? No.

Pues te agradeceré un poco más de simpatía y confianza, porque ya me estoy comenzando a cansar de esto. Podría haberte dejado morir, ambas hubiéramos muerto y sin embargo, estamos aquí ―Regina estaba colorada del enojo al ver que a la rubia no le importaba nada de lo que había hecho por ella.

―En medio de un bosque encantado ―agregó Emma―. Solas, sin alimentos, con quien sabe cuántos tras nosotras, pero vivas.

―Eres insoportable, debí arrancarte el corazón en aquella mansión y…

Emma se había acercado a ella. Más cerca de lo que hasta ahora se había acercado. La tomó suavemente por los hombros y la colocó contra el tronco de aquel árbol.

―Ya lo tomaste ―susurró―. Se acercó a sus labios. Primero tímidamente, luego Regina le correspondió y también se acercó a los labios de la rubia. Eran deliciosos. Suaves y dulces. La abrazó y la besó más. Sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos… Era descubrir nuevas cosas, explicarse a sí misma todas aquellas dudas que antes inundaban su ser. Ahora todo era más sencillo. Allí junto a ella…

―Eres una rubia orgullosa ¿Alguien te lo había dicho?

**Continuara…**


End file.
